clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Sk8rbluscat/10
This is the Current Sk8rbluscat Talk page. Please leave me a message. For the Archives: they are the pages listed below. User talk:Sk8rbluscat/1, User talk:Sk8rbluscat/2 User talk:Sk8rbluscat/3 User talk:Sk8rbluscat/4 User talk:Sk8rbluscat/4 User talk:Sk8rbluscat/6. User talk:Sk8rbluscat/7., User talk:Sk8rbluscat/8, and User talk:Sk8rbluscat/9 First Comment Yay First Comment! Lol. --[[User:Metalmanager|''Metalmanager]]'' [[User talk:Metalmanager|''Talk To Me!]] 14:05, 27 December 2008 (UTC) Re:Hi Wow. I guess your the user that have a lot of Archived talk pages. By the way, I have to do something. It takes 1 or 2 mins. I'm gonna reply later when I'm finished doing stuff. -[[User:Aqua Jet|'''The Pirate]] Ahoy! Talk T' Th' Pirate 14:06, 27 December 2008 (UTC) Okay, I'm done doing my evening directive. -[[User:Aqua Jet|'The Pirate']] Ahoy! Talk T' Th' Pirate 14:16, 27 December 2008 (UTC) Out-dated it is. I normally talk to fellow users like you. And I can't edit some articles especially the new ones because CP is not working and I can't get to the newest stuff, like the X-Mas party. -[[User:Aqua Jet|'The Pirate']] Ahoy! Talk T' Th' Pirate 15:09, 27 December 2008 (UTC) How are you doing today? Look at this (picture below) . -[[User:Aqua Jet|'The Pirate']] Ahoy! Talk T' Th' Pirate 15:13, 27 December 2008 (UTC) Yeah. It is. I have a new section on my User page. It's called the Trivia section. Feel free to look at it. -[[User:Aqua Jet|'The Pirate']] Ahoy! Talk T' Th' Pirate 15:17, 27 December 2008 (UTC) Umm. Skating Cat? What's funny and weird? ? -[[User:Aqua Jet|'The Pirate']] Ahoy! Talk T' Th' Pirate 15:21, 27 December 2008 (UTC) Archive did i arch my talk right? Heres the link --Sk8itbot08 my first pin, Jetpack Talk to me,please, I dont get out much... Click 14:22, 27 December 2008 (UTC) Yay, i did it right, and i diddent even use a tutorial --Sk8itbot08 my first pin, Jetpack Talk to me,please, I dont get out much... Click 14:47, 27 December 2008 (UTC) Something About Me I've been editing this wiki longer than you have!--[[User:Flystar55555|''Flystar55555]] Speak to The Sensei! 14:42, 27 December 2008 (UTC) I got WELCOMED May 2008. I edited this wiki since October 2007! Check my contributions to find out my earliest edit!--[[User:Flystar55555|Flystar55555]] Speak to The Sensei! 14:51, 27 December 2008 (UTC) Am I right or what about joining before you?--[[User:Flystar55555|Flystar55555]] Speak to The Sensei! 14:53, 27 December 2008 (UTC) I joined on November 12th and I deleted my welcome, then you welcomed me again...lol... --[[User:Metalmanager|Metalmanager]]' [[User talk:Metalmanager|Talk To Me!]] 14:54, 27 December 2008 (UTC) I only joined a month ago and I already have 1000 edits! --[[User:Metalmanager|Metalmanager]]' [[User talk:Metalmanager|Talk To Me!]] 14:54, 27 December 2008 (UTC) Merry Christmas [[User:Metalmanager|Metalmanager]]' Talking Section Hey Sk8rbluscat! What's up!? I was just mkaing some Subpages, Check out my Subpages on the Subpages section on my User Page! --[[User:Metalmanager|Metalmanager]]'' [[User talk:Metalmanager|''Talk To Me!]] 15:28, 27 December 2008 (UTC) Did you know that im a webmaster on this wiki? --[[User:Metalmanager|Metalmanager]]' [[User talk:Metalmanager|'''Talk To Me!]] 23:24, 27 December 2008 (UTC) Ninjinian's Christmas Party Invite You've been invited to come to Ninjinian's Christmas Party.... * Party: 2nd CPP Christmas Party * Date: Sunday 28th December 2008 * Server: Snowbound * Place: First at the Iceberg * Time: 9AM PST * Events: Tag, Multi-Player Games, Others Reply if you can/cannot come!! Hope to see you there! --------------------------------------- OK then no problem ;) Too Many Bureaucrats Way too many bureaucrats?!?! There is only 5 that are active! What? Is that a lot of bureaucrats?--[[User:Flystar55555|''Flystar]] T LK 21:48, 27 December 2008 (UTC) I'm not trying to do that! I'm just saying that is 5 too many bureaucrats?--[[User:Flystar55555|Flystar]] T LK 21:51, 27 December 2008 (UTC) 5 is INCLUDING TS and BJ!--[[User:Flystar55555|Flystar]] T LK 21:55, 27 December 2008 (UTC) Re:What up? I had a good Christmas. I think my favorite thing was a really good book called A Mango Shaped Space because i can really relate to the main character because she has synesthesia. I also got a DS. Wanna vote For/Neutral/Against me? If you do, then go here! --[[User:Metalmanager|Metalmanager]]' ♫♪☼♦ [[User talk:Metalmanager|'''Talk To Me!]] 10:16, 29 December 2008 (UTC) German Do you speak German? I do too! --[[user:4th hale|''4th hale]] (talk) 15:33, 29 December 2008 (UTC) Why won't you promote me? --Metalmanager [[User talk:Metalmanager|''Talk to me!]] 15:34, 29 December 2008 (UTC) I Deleted the Laws I deleted them, I have surrendered. I urge you to Evacuate this Evil Land before you're exiled. I'm going to the Safety of the Club Penguin Fanon Wiki. It's better there. TurtleShroom, the Overthrown Webmaster Seriously. It's still fun there. NOOO DONT ! What caused you to quit! Just because he left! You're the best admin here! You're the one who's supposed to reason with TS! ARGHHH!!!! --[[User:Tigernose|'TЙГЭPHO3Ь']] [http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/index.php?title=User_talk:Tigernose&action=edit&section=new|'Talk Penguin at my resort!'] 17:20, 29 December 2008 (UTC) DOOOONNNTTTT QUUUUIIIIT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! --Metalmanager [[User talk:Metalmanager|''Talk to me!]] 17:21, 29 December 2008 (UTC) You'd better not be serious. --[[user:4th hale|4th hale]] (talk) 17:23, 29 December 2008 (UTC) To be honest, I'm going as far to say you're being immature. I understand what trouble you're in, but if you quit, then DP & Barkjon have to manage the whole wiki and ''somehow save it. I will never quit this wiki, never thought about it, nothing like that. I edit it and imagine there is equality between all users. To me, being a sysop isn't worth it, I don't really care about it, just being a normal user is good, which I am, just a rollback. But now, seeing it all crumble and fall is just upsetting. You've helped me a great deal, with my own wiki, and also helped me here. Just don't do it, reason with TS and it'll be fine. Your friend, --[[User:Tigernose|'TЙГЭPHO3Ь']] [http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/index.php?title=User_talk:Tigernose&action=edit&section=new|'Talk Penguin at my resort!'] 17:29, 29 December 2008 (UTC) PLZ DONT QUIT DUDE, THIS IS SO TERRIBLE, IM THIS CLOSE FROM QUITING MY SELF --Sk8itbot08Skater talk time 17:26, 29 December 2008 (UTC) Hello! Skater, I hope to see you in the sanction on the Club Penguin Fan Fiction Wiki! You're still a great friend, and a great user. Your Friend, TurtleShroom, the Overthrown Webmaster Ok, You've quit, All I have to say is...NOW WHAT? All this time of Hard work and effort gone to waste?! That's Not the Sk8rbluscat I know, But, it's your decision, But i'm not giving up, Even if I have to Run this wiki myself. You have been somewhat of a role model to me, but, you wouldn't just be letting me down. Your Friend, --Metalmanager [[User talk:Metalmanager|''Talk to me!]] 17:42, 29 December 2008 (UTC) Coming Back I applaud your bravery. Go forth and retain decency! TurtleShroom Phew! Oh that's a releif. To be honest, I think TurtleShroom was the one who was immature. I can't believe he actually made a animation saying he was an idiot! But at least you're back. Is TS back? --[[User:Tigernose|'TЙГЭPHO3Ь']] [http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/index.php?title=User_talk:Tigernose&action=edit&section=new|'Talk Penguin at my resort!] 18:09, 29 December 2008 (UTC) I now have 5 "For" votes on Requests for Adminship! --Metalmanager [[User talk:Metalmanager|''Talk to me!]] 18:45, 29 December 2008 (UTC) So, Are you going to promote me? --Metalmanager [[User talk:Metalmanager|''Talk to me!]] 18:57, 29 December 2008 (UTC) Umm..What? --Metalmanager [[User talk:Metalmanager|''Talk to me!]] 19:18, 29 December 2008 (UTC) RE: Animated Image If you want anything animated, come to me. I'll put it on a flag with my secret website! Hail TurtleShroom! Look, Sk8rbluscat, No one is going to kill you, I could help this wiki ''alot more if I was a Sysop, Flystar agrees with me, so please promote me! I Need to help save the wiki! --Metalmanager [[User talk:Metalmanager|''Talk to me!]] 19:45, 29 December 2008 (UTC) My Argument With TurtleShroom I meant to state this in my comment before you said anything. I'm leaving this between me and TurtleShroom. I told other people not to interfere, and I would really like it if you left this argument between me and him. Your only interference was actually quite inaffective. You merely give me more fuel to work with if you enter the fray. This is why staying out of it is probably better. I'm more civil when less people are involved. I don't want to be banned, I want to see a good change. I won't willingly leave until I see it. Alex White 20:44, 29 December 2008 (UTC) Ok, Then Don't put "PLEASE DON'T KILL ME" at the end of the promotion. --Metalmanager [[User talk:Metalmanager|''Talk to me!]] 21:24, 29 December 2008 (UTC) Well, Isn't promoting users part of your duty as a bureaucrat? --Metalmanager [[User talk:Metalmanager|''Talk to me!]] 21:35, 29 December 2008 (UTC) This is getting tiring, All I want is for someone to promote to sysop!!!!! --Metalmanager [[User talk:Metalmanager|''Talk to me!]] 21:46, 29 December 2008 (UTC) 24-7?? This would be your first promotion today. --Metalmanager [[User talk:Metalmanager|''Talk to me!]] 21:53, 29 December 2008 (UTC) Pleeeeease? Just this once? I reeeeally wanna be a Sysop! Pleeeeeeease! --Metalmanager [[User talk:Metalmanager|''Talk to me!]] 21:56, 29 December 2008 (UTC) THAAAAAAAAANK YOOOOOOOOOOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!! --Metalmanager [[User talk:Metalmanager|''Talk to me!]] 21:57, 29 December 2008 (UTC) Wooooooo! I can now Delete pages and Protect them! Thank-you soooo much! I owe you one! --Metalmanager [[User talk:Metalmanager|''Talk to me!]] 21:59, 29 December 2008 (UTC) Hey, how long do ya think till i should apply to be a sysop? --Sk8itbot08Skater talk time 22:00, 29 December 2008 (UTC) There is this IP address who keeps vandalizing pages!!--[[User:Flystar55555|Flystar]] T LK 23:41, 29 December 2008 (UTC) I will bring the law back, no matter what it takes!--[[User:Flystar55555|Flystar]] T LK 23:45, 29 December 2008 (UTC) I will now be busy, bringing the law back.--[[User:Flystar55555|Flystar]] T LK 23:47, 29 December 2008 (UTC) Which idiot? The guy who vandalized my talk page?--[[User:Flystar55555|Flystar]] T LK 23:49, 29 December 2008 (UTC) How old is your penguin and what is your oldest pin?--[[User:Flystar55555|Flystar]] T LK 00:27, 30 December 2008 (UTC) Same thing with me!--[[User:Flystar55555|Flystar]] T LK 00:43, 30 December 2008 (UTC) Sorry, the whole internet is acting up. I probably won't edit or play Club Penguin until tommorow, because of the internet difficulties. So good evening to you Skater!--[[User:Flystar55555|Flystar]] T LK 00:47, 30 December 2008 (UTC) the Metal-Medal! Hey Sk8rbluscat, I've given you all my awards, I even gave you my Ultimate award (which you ''Haven't put on your page yet) so heres my Metal-Medal! --Metalmanager [[User talk:Metalmanager|''Talk to me!]] 13:01, 30 December 2008 (UTC) Oh, Wait, You ''did put the Ultimate award on your page, and I see I haven't given you my COOL award, so here it is: --Metalmanager [[User talk:Metalmanager|''Talk to me!]] 13:09, 30 December 2008 (UTC) Thanks. --[[User:Sk8rbluscat|'Sk8rbluscat]](TALK| )' 14:43, 30 December 2008 (UTC) hi Hey skater! if you get a chance join metal, tiger, and i on snowcap in the lodge attic. Its AWESOME! --[[User:Hat Pop|'Hat Pop']] TALK 2 DA HAT! 14:52, 30 December 2008 (UTC) merry late Christmas I see you like my award, i will give it to you as a late christmas present! Enjoy it friend --[[User:Hat Pop|'Hat Pop']] TALK 2 DA HAT! 18:34, 30 December 2008 (UTC) ur edits Even though you have the most edits, most of em are in user talk pages. Those don't help the wiki do they? Do make mainspace edits like Pet Shop. --Happyface (Just Say Hi) 19:58, 30 December 2008 (UTC) Vandalism The user 216.110.24.2 just vandalised the jet pack guy page pretty bad. I fixed it but I think he should be banned before he vandalises anything else. ~~Bluehero~~ Thanks! ~~Bluehero~~ Your Signature Yea, your signature takes up a ton of room lol. ~~Bluehero~~ Signature test! was here!]] Jesus loves you because he died for you! :) :) TALK 01:41, 31 December 2008 (UTC) No Subject Hey! Haven't talked to you in a long time Skater! Wassup buddy!--[[User:Flystar55555|Flystar]] T LK 15:08, 31 December 2008 (UTC) Missed Ya Buddy! i was gone for a while- i missed the whole wiki!!!! --Spongebobrocks09 17:14, 31 December 2008 (UTC) Was the Night Club ''really closed yesterday? Or was that IP just lying? --Metalmanager All Hail TurtleShroom and Barkjon! 17:22, 31 December 2008 (UTC) RE: Flag There you go! Also, when you want to make a comment, click the "add section" button. I have troble finding your posts. "Dictator" TurtleShroom HAIL BARKJON! Image Hey, I Just made this image in MS Paint of Me, You and Flystar55555 as animals! take a look: --Metalmanager All Hail TurtleShroom and Barkjon! 19:24, 31 December 2008 (UTC) Actually, It's me as Metalmanager the Hedgehog, He's grey, not Silver. --Metalmanager All Hail TurtleShroom and Barkjon! 19:27, 31 December 2008 (UTC) I know about the Character, But I'' made up Metalmanager the Hedgehog, and Silver's ''Silver, hence the name. --Metalmanager All Hail TurtleShroom and Barkjon! 19:30, 31 December 2008 (UTC) I've got more edits than V-Rex! --Metalmanager All Hail TurtleShroom and Barkjon! 19:35, 31 December 2008 (UTC) Whoa! You're SO close to getting 4,000 edits!!!! --Metalmanager All Hail TurtleShroom and Barkjon! 19:39, 31 December 2008 (UTC) He Quit?!?!? Oh, I could make the awards! I'm good at editing and drawing in Ms Paint! --Metalmanager All Hail TurtleShroom and Barkjon! 19:56, 31 December 2008 (UTC) Wanna talk on the Sticks Wiki? --Metalmanager All Hail TurtleShroom and Barkjon! 20:22, 31 December 2008 (UTC) Signature Test time! I will need to use this page for my signature test because I just changed the image name... was here!]] Jesus loves you because he died for you! :) :) TALK 21:05, 31 December 2008 (UTC) Test! was here!]] Jesus loves you because he died for you! :) :) TALK 15:11, 1 January 2009 (UTC) TEST! PLEASE WORK! was here!]] Jesus loves you because he died for you! :) :) TALK 15:12, 1 January 2009 (UTC) ---- SAnity! Block Sanity! He's called Sainty Penguin now! I've been rollbacking his edits but I can't block as I'm not a sysop! I'm so frustrated! I need to become a sysop in these times of need. Anyway, BLOCK HIM! --[[User:Tigernose|'TЙГЭPHO3Ь']] ([http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/index.php?title=User_talk:Tigernose&action=edit&section=new|'Chat|'] [[User:Tigernose/Vandalwatch|'Vandals)']] 18:30, 1 January 2009 (UTC) I blocked him. Dancing Penguin http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/clubpenguin/images/6/6c/Smile_spin.gif (Talk!) 18:32, 1 January 2009 (UTC) Ninja You're a ninja? Cool! Hey, I had an idea; I think you and I should make a youtube video together. Dancing Penguin http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/clubpenguin/images/6/6c/Smile_spin.gif (Talk!) 20:10, 1 January 2009 (UTC) What I say trying to say was "Make, 5, more, edits, on, wiki, and, you, will, have, four, thousand (4,000), edits! -- _Metalmanager_ 21:59, 1 January 2009 (UTC) P.S Go to my Youtube account and watch my video (Club Penguin Lotto!) but don't guess for 2nd prize since flystar already won that. What like Sith Cub's Yellow Water 12 Ninja Card? Oh you have to get the Real Trading Cards! Then, instead of getting something from the Treasure book, You get to unlock Card Jitsu cards! -- _Metalmanager_ 22:03, 1 January 2009 (UTC) My birthday is in March, I'm hoping to get them for my Birthday!!! -- _Metalmanager_ 22:06, 1 January 2009 (UTC) Oh and I'm hoping to get one of the new toys, In the new treasure book, IT HAS THE RED AND WHITE SHIRT!!! -- _Metalmanager_ 22:09, 1 January 2009 (UTC) You don't get codes from books, what you do is go to Club Penguin, Click on the unlock items online thing, log in and click "I Have a book" instead of "I Have a toy" and it will ask you "What was the word on line _____ from the _____" or something like that, so then you find the word, Type it in and you will unlock a Blue Book (online) and 1500 coins. And the words are different everytime, and I hate it when people don't have the book but have the blue book which means they got it from a website which I think is Cheating!!! -- _Metalmanager_ 22:16, 1 January 2009 (UTC) No, Not just The website, If you go on a Club Penguin blog there is bound to be a page called "Codes and book words" or something like that, and I reccomend that you Don't cheat from it because I can tell when people cheat! -- _Metalmanager_ 22:20, 1 January 2009 (UTC) Hi Sk8rbluscat it's me OOJH123 I don't think that any websites on that page have them, I typed "Club Penguin Cheats" into Google and I found one that said "lotz of dem book coeds" or something and I clicked it and he had like 24 hits and he thought he was famous. -- _Metalmanager_ 16:00, 2 January 2009 (UTC) Awards Thanks for the awards! ~~Bluehero~~ Why are you looking? I thought you said that you're NOT going to cheat from it. -- _Metalmanager_ 16:10, 2 January 2009 (UTC) Didn't mean to sound mean, I just think it's unfair to others and you when you don't have the real book and have the blue book on club penguin. -- _Metalmanager_ 16:15, 2 January 2009 (UTC) P.S Can I have the 3rd Sk8rbluscat award? ? how do i do that? --[[User:Hat Pop|'Hat Pop']] TALK 2 DA HAT! 17:22, 2 January 2009 (UTC) thanks Thank you, i like it! --[[User:Hat Pop|'Hat Pop']] TALK 2 DA HAT! 17:28, 2 January 2009 (UTC)